K I S S
by kjbel
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang Tao dan hari kesialannya saat menonton pertandingan baseball. [WARNING!: KRISTAO! FANTAO! DRABBLE! GAJE! TYPO(S)! YAOI!]


K I S S

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Benarkah kita baru bertemu–takdir benar-benar tidak adil membuat kita menunggu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Story by KJbel

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

K I S S

* * *

Menghela.

Ya, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri di tengah kerumunan penggemar _white monkey_ yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak kegirangan–mereka merasa menang telak.

Dan faktanya ia adalah penggemar _green lizard_ –yang notabene adalah lawan mereka.

Ini semua karena pemuda hitam–mesum–yang sekarang sedang berlibur ke Pulau Nami bersama kekasih mungilnya tercinta. Ia salah membeli tiket untuk sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas sangat menanti pertandingan ini, jika ia kembali dari liburnya ia bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya yang biasanya berteriak hingga suaranya melengking hanya bisa membisu. Jika ia ingin berteriak, ia harus berpikir dua kali karena ia hanya sendirian berada di sini. Sendirian.

Sesekali ia menyilakan poninya yang menganggu pandangan matanya.

Ini hari yang menyebalkan.

" _Strike!_ "

"Strike!"

Tao segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat–ia merasa bahwa tengah mengundang singa ganas yang siap menerkamnya kapan pun ia mau

Mata mereka bertemu.

Mata dengan beberapa lingkaran hitam dibawahnya bertemu dengan mata menyipit–setajam elang

"Maaf." Tao segera membungkukkan dirinya. Ia malu. Matanya menatap pemuda yang ikut serta dalam aksi 'memalukan' yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang serta hidung mancung, ia terlihat cukup menawan. Oh, dan jangan lupa bahwa ia mengenakan _jersey_ namun entah kenapa ia menutupinya dengan jaket kumal di hari sepanas ini. Gotcha. Pemuda ini sama sepertinya.

Penggemar _Green Lizard_.

"Permisi."

"Hm?"suara baritone khas pria dewasa mendengung memenuhi gendang telinga Tao.

"Kau–apa kau juga salah membeli tiket?"

Mata yang tadinya memandang malas ke arahnya sekarang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit serius–namun tetap dengan raut wajah arogan

"Hm, kau juga?"

"Tepat."

"Aku sedang kesal sampai malas berbicara, maafkan aku."

"Tak a–"

" _Strike_!"

Hening.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena sorakan riuh penonton yang membuat hati mereka panas.

"Ini menyebalkan."

"Yeah." Pemuda pirang itu menyilakan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"Melihat tim lawan menang di antara gerumbulan penggemar tim lawan dengan sorak-sorai gembira, menyebalkan."

Tao mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Kris."

"Tao."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan sial." Kris mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, tuan sial II." Balas Tao kesal.

Kris terkekeh kecil, sekarang ia mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mendekat ke Tao.

"Benarkah kita baru bertemu–maksudku bukankah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kapan?" Tanya Tao seraya mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini atau tidak.

"Entah–atau mungkin aku salah."

"Haha."

.

.

.

"Melihat dari lekuk tubuh, wajah dan sikapmu kau bukan orang biasa."

"Aku model."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, jaket hitam kumal yang terlihat kotor dan penuh debu.

Sontak ia tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawa kan?"

"Aku tahu memang wajah dan tubuhmu itu di atas rata-rata–namun ayolah! Aku yakin seorang model tak mungkin memakai jaket kumal yang berdebu dan kotor seperti itu!"

"Aku menemukan jaket menjijikan ini di bawah kursi, daripada terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat lebih baik aku memakai benda menjijikan ini."

"Dan kau–pemuda panda dengan tubuh kurus, aku tak yakin jika kau seorang lelaki dengan wajah semanis itu dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau ketinggalan zaman–bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu Kris Wu?"

"Sialan! Kau–"

" _Strike!_ "

Seiring dengan peluit dibunyikan, keadaan stadium menjadi tidak kondusif. Apalagi di seat penggemar White Monkey. Semuanya berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, bahkan ada yang sampai berpelukan. Mereka terlalu sibuk merayakan kemenangan daripada mendengarkan hasil akhir yang diperoleh oleh kedua tim. Yang terpenting mereka menang.

"Sial."

Kris dan Tao hanya bisa membisu. Mereka kalah.

" _Dan sekarang saatnya untuk mengadakan base kiss! Pasangan yang terfoto dalam layar harap segera berciuman mesra dengan pasangannya!_ "

Untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau, Tao meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa. Tenggorokannya terbakar.

Pasangan pertama, seorang gadis berambut bob dengan pasangannya–pemuda dengan rambut cepak

Tepuk riuh penonton mulai menggema saat pasangan muda itu berciuman mesra.

"Menjijikan–mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik." sahut Tao sembari kembali meminum air mineral miliknya.

"Hey."

"?"

"Kita ditunjuk."

Tao menyemburkan airnya–ia shock

"Tidak–aku tidak mau berciuman dengan orang asing!"

" _Kisseu! Kisseu! Kisseu_!" sorakan riuh penonton–yang didominasi oleh perempuan membuat Tao ingin sekali mati sekarang juga.

"Kris, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dan tinggalkan–"

Cup.

Mata itu membulat sempurna.

Sebuah lumatan lembut namun mematikan itu membuat dirinya membeku.

Ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Otaknya tak mau menuruti hatinya.

Ia malah menutup matanya.

Ia malu–ia tak mau menikmatinya

Tak ia pedulikan pandangan jijik orang-orang disekitarnya, ataupun pandangan histeris para gadis-gadis yang sibuk mengambil gambar.

Ia hanya pasrah menerima lumatan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa bibirnya.

Setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir, Kris mengelap bibirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku _gay_ , Tao."

Tao berusaha meraup oksigen yang ada di stadium, paru-parunya sangat membutuhkan oksigen.

"Dan aku tertarik padamu."

* * *

F I N

* * *

a/n:

Maafkan author karena balik dengan cerita gaje ini, RnR? :)


End file.
